The growth of the amusement industry has led to the development of various exciting roller coaster designs. A roller coaster may allow the rider to securely soar in a prone “superego” position. A roller coaster of this type is believed to be described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,333.
Such prone riding roller coasters require a safe, controlled, reliable mechanism, involving minimum maintenance, to rotate the cab from the substantially vertical position to the substantially horizontal position at the ride station exit and to rotate the cab from the substantially horizontal position to the substantially vertical position at the ride station entry.
While other roller coasters may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they are not as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.